This invention relates to a new and improved delivery system to be utilized during a medical procedure where anesthesia is required, the delivery system minimizing by its utilization the build up of carbon dioxide levels that a patient may be exposed to due to a patient re-breathing their own exhaled gases. The delivery system comprises a first tubular element hermetically coupled to a source of gas which is inhaled by a patient, and a second tubular element hermetically coupled to a system for the disposing of gas expelled from a patient's lungs such that when a patient is intubated upon utilization of the delivery system, the end of the first tubular element of the system is positioned adjacent to the patient's pharynx and the end of the second tubular element of the system is positioned in the patient's trachea. For that portion of the delivery system that is positioned within the mouth and pharynx of a patient, the first tubular element is adjacent to the wall of the second tubular element while the portion of the first and second tubular element structure that is outside the body of a patient has the first tubular element concentrically positioned within the second tubular element. Additionally, there is provided an inflatable balloon about the exterior of the lower tubular element of the system that is positioned within the trachea of a patient when the system is utilized which is capable of being selectively inflated or deflated. Furthermore, there is also provided a separate tubular structure capable of selectively removing gas from within the second tubular element of the system at a point where the first tubular element is coupled to the second tubular element.
It is well recognized that in any anesthetic delivery system there is the necessity to minimize what has been termed "dead space", which means that volume within the system that allows for the re-inhaling back into the lungs of a patient of an exhaled volume of gas and its inherent carbon dioxide content. Since excessive carbon dioxide levels can cause extreme medical consequences to a patient undergoing a surgical procedure, inherent in any anesthetic system is the necessity to minimize within the system the build up of carbon dioxide levels.
Although there exists in the prior art systems for the delivery of anesthesia which address the concerns associated with the build up of carbon dioxide levels in a patient, the prior art devices and the methodology addressed therein do not address themselves to the instant invention and its unique design and advantages which, in part, address the carbon dioxide "dead space" concerns.
In conjunction with the prior art that addresses itself to anesthetic and related delivery systems, it should be noted that the following patents neither teach nor disclose the patentable features and/or patentable design of the present invention.
More particularly, the prior art referred to above is as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,906, entitled "Endobronchial Tube Assembly", issued to LaBombard on May 10, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,131, entitled "Triangular Intratracheal Tube", issued to Heinen on Dec. 13, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,984, entitled "Respiratory Ventilating Device", issued to Walling on Nov. 18, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,235, entitled "Anesthetic System", issued to Fukunaga on May 5, 1981.
In keeping with the invention, it is a specific object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein the "dead space" inherent in the design of an anesthetic delivery system and which occurs in the utilization thereof is reduced to a minimum to thus minimize the re-introduction into a patient's lungs of expelled carbon dioxide gas.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein, inherent in the design of said system there is achieved the ability to have the incoming gas warmed by the gas being expelled from the system.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein, inherent in the design of said system there is achieved the ability to extend the length of the breathing circuit without creating additional "dead space".
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein, inherent in the design of said system there is achieved the ability to utilize a balloon device that can be selectively inflated and/or deflated so as to prevent leaking of a gas past the point of the inflated balloon.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein, inherent in the design of said system, there is achieved the ability to utilize a separate tubular structure capable of selectively removing gas from the system on a selective basis so as to readily analyze same and thus monitor the carbon dioxide levels, as well as the oxygen levels and other anesthetic gas levels as related to a patient.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein the design of the system does not create a visual obstruction to a doctor during intubation.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein the design of the system does not impede the passage of gas out of the patient's lungs.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved anesthetic delivery system wherein there is utilized a filter capable of maintaining the moisture level within a patient's pulmonary tree while blocking the expelling of contaminants without incurring any "dead space".
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.